Agricultural crops, such as harvested grain, are often stored in grain storage facilities, such as grain bins, which are usually clustered at various geographic sites. For example, individual farmers, cooperatives, or corporations often store grain after the grain is harvested in hopes that the market price will increase. In addition, purchasers often store the grain for periods of time, prior to milling, shelling, or other processing of the grain.
Aeration systems and techniques have been developed to aerate stored grain with the primary purpose of preventing spoilage from insect and microbial activity. In addition, aeration can be used to achieve or approach a desired temperature and/or a desired moisture content for stored grain to increase its usability. Aeration can maintain, and in some cases, improve the quality of stored grain by achieving specified targets for temperature and moisture content, allowing sellers to receive higher prices for the grain, and allowing purchasers to maintain or improve the quality of grain that was purchased.